Drama Club
"Drama Club" is an unreleased song by Melanie Martinez. Very little is known about it, although it is most likely a song intended for her sophomore album. Snippets began to surface on September 5th, 2018 and the full song was leaked on September 10th, 2018. Leak History * August 7th, 2018 - Lyrics are leaked by Hauntedbymel. * September 5th, 2018 - Two snippets are leaked by Rivera357. * September 6th, 2018 - High quality version of the previous snippets is leaked by an unknown person. * September 7th, 2018 - A shorter high quality snippet is leaked by Rivera357. * September 9th, 2018 - A longer snippet is leaked by rynweaver on Instagram. * September 10th, 2018 (early) - Two snippets are leaked by an unknown person. * September 10th, 2018 (later) - A snippet is leaked by @ughihateitall on Twitter. * September 10th, 2018 (later) - The song is leaked in full. Theme The song is about the people around Cry Baby, specifically, how they "hide behind a script". Cry Baby is fed up with the drama at school, and how some students pretend to be someone they're not. She begins to feel pressured when she sees herself being constantly judged for everything she says. While she tries to live her own life, those around her get stuck and hold petty grudges. Video Lyrics 1 Everyone's so soft,Everyone's so sensitive Do I offend you? You're hanging on my sentences. You can keep your costume and you can keep your mask I'ma take a bow, so you can kiss my ass Chorus I never signed up for your drama, Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama, Up for your Drama Club 2 They try to feed you lines that you have to memorize You always hide behind your Wizard of Oz disguise Do you even have a brain? You're sticking to a page You're faking all your pain, yet you're bleeding on a stage Chorus I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your Drama Club, ooh I never signed up for your Drama Club Ooh, ooh, for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club Bridge I don't wanna be an actress, living by a script Who cares about practicing? I don't give a shit You're over-analyzing every word I say There's a whole new world out there You're living a play Fuck your auditorium, I think it's pretty boring, and Chorus I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your Drama Club, ooh I never signed up for your Drama Club Ooh, ooh, for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club Outro (For your Drama Club, mhm, mmm) I never signed up, mmm, mmm I never signed up, never signed up Never signed up for your Drama Club Never signed up for your drama For your drama, for your Drama Club Never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club (Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club) Trivia * The title and lyrics were confirmed by Hauntedbymel, the same leaker who leaked snippets of other unreleased songs such as Haunted and Half Hearted. ** The leaker also confirmed the existence of Unhappy Meal. * As with many other unreleased songs, most uploads of this song on YouTube, SoundCloud, or other similar content-sharing websites will be immediately taken down. ** This causes fans to speculate that it is most likely meant for Melanie's second studio album. The Instagram posts by William Scott Blair and Zoey Pilar on the song's leak also imply this. * The song was produced in Logic Pro.